


I Found You (Where I least expected)

by Cloudflowers



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Kim Woojin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional and sexual constipation, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Happy Ending, Health problems, Kim Woojin-centric, Kinda, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Minho must be protected at all costs, Omega!Lee Minho, Past Cheating, Past Relationship(s), Past eating disorder, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Woojin is a rich ass CEO, Woojin is an amazing and loving alpha, can't believe I almost forgot these, don't expect too much of the nasty, in case I didn't make this clear, like FLUFF in all caps, sex hotel, the oc isn't that relevant to the story, this is lowkey soft, this isn't much about sex as it is about the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudflowers/pseuds/Cloudflowers
Summary: Woojin, new CEO of the biggest company in South Korea, richest man under 30 in his country, gets tired of playing the solitary game one sad night and longs for his single life to end; only, the people around him are mostly wolves hungry for his money, making it impossible to find someone who genuinely loves him.Or: the one where Woojin has a serious case of emotional and sexual constipation, but manages to find the most beautiful angel of an omega in a sex hotel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me... again.  
> You might be wondering what the hell I'm doing here instead of working on the sequel for ILYW, but, believe me!! I'm trying! I'm still brainstorming on a good plot instead of digging into writing recklessly, but it's taking quite some time... In the meantime, my brain produced this amazing AU and I just couldn't let it gather dust so, I started writing it down.  
> By the way, for new readers, I want to remind everyone that English is not my mother tongue, so please bear with all the eventual mistakes you'll come across in this fic.  
> If, by any chance, this kind of AU already exists, I apologize. The idea popped up in my mind one night, so any kind of similarities with other fics are most likely coincidences.  
> With that being said, I hope you enjoy!!

“Here’s your coffee, mister!” The seemingly sweet smile of the waiter was too overbearing for him to reciprocate, so he just mumbled a thank you and grabbed his cup, ready to exit the bar.   
  
He had entered to get himself some coffee only to see the girl, most likely the manager or something along these lines, shouting at one of the workers, only for her to see him and change attitude completely. The sight made him gag internally.

He had woken up that morning and got ready to go to the company, dealt with his stack of papers quite enthusiastically and met a potential business partner to discuss a project his company could participate in.   
  
Just ten minutes ago, he parted from the lunch meeting with said partner and, while he should be delighted that he gained interesting information and his company could benefit from the project, his mood was definitely sour after this coffee shop experience. It was a common occurrence, unfortunately, so he tried not to think about it too much.

He was a public figure, but he was thankful that ordinary people didn’t recognize his face often enough to cause him trouble when he went outside. Needless to say, he still felt eyes crippling up on him everywhere he went. He was usually seen in suits, brand clothing and accessories, and people could detect the smell of money from miles away. Everyone was overly friendly with him, omegas and betas flaunting their silky curls and sweet eyes at him, well-trained shy smiles and laughs leaving their mouths with practiced ease, while alphas sought his friendship to gain favors and even try to set him up with their daughters. Nothing one wouldn’t expect from the mundane and capitalistic population of the capital, really.   
  
Did he even have the right to criticize it though, seeing as he was part of this society as well? Well, why not? Just because he grew up in luxury doesn’t mean he’s an asshole. His parents are very loving and supportive of him and they understand him for not rushing into committed relationships with possibly ill-intended people who only see him as a lotto check of some kind, but they still expect him to settle down soon. He really didn’t care but he was tired of hearing his mother say that he was old; he was only 27 for fuck’s sake.   
  
He arrived back at the company and goes directly to his office to take everything he left there; he’s done with superficial socializing for today. He takes his coat and gets ready to go home.   
  
“Done for today, hyung?”   
  
“Yes, Seungmin.” he said, turning his attention to his secretary and friend. The beta is one of the few honest people in his life; he met him during college and the boy was the only person kind enough to keep him genuine company.   
  
“Well, see you tomorrow then!” he replied excitedly. How he had so much energy, Woojin didn’t understand. Maybe it was because he didn’t spend time around fake ass people? Yeah, that must be it.   
  
“See you tomorrow!”   
  
The car was waiting for him outside; he got in the back seat.   
  
“To my apartment.” He curtly told the driver.   
  
He looked at his watch: 5pm. The day was far from over yet, but he doubted anything major could still happen. He exhaled.   
  
A sudden noise catches him off-guard; it’s his phone going off. ‘Who is it this time?’ He looks on the screen and presses the answer button swiftly.

“Hey mate! How are you doing?!”

“Hey, Chan. Everything’s fine here. You?”   
  
“You always say you’re fine. You know I mean it when I ask you how you’re doing, right?” the Australian chided.

He sighed. “Yeah, yeah. I know. Just… what do you want me to say exactly? I’m not doing nothing particularly exciting or unusual to talk about it.”   
  
“So managing the biggest company in South Korea isn’t exciting and unusual?” the younger asked chuckling.

He got over the company a few months ago, but he got used to it pretty quickly since he used to follow his father around and see what he usually did at work. “Exactly. Your point?” he added good-naturedly. Chan, or Chris as many chose to refer to him, was his only childhood friend. He didn’t really have many close friends, so it was safe to say the younger was like a brother to him.   
  
“Okay, I get it, your business life is boring. How about everything else? Are you still a bachelor or did you find someone to date already?”

“I didn’t know you’re so interested in my love life.” He loved talking to Chan, but these sorts of questions bothered him to no end. It always reminded him of her-

“Oh, you know I’m just worried for you. You’re a great guy and even though we joke around about it, I’m always sad when I see you alone.” ‘Here we go again.’

“Just because you have a boyfriend doesn’t mean you should pressure me like this, Chris!” he said half-laughing, half-annoyed.   
  
“Well, since you mentioned it-” Chan laughed too. “I guess I can’t keep it in anymore.” He said excitedly. It wasn’t everyday the other alpha was so happy about something. “Me and Felix got engaged!” he practically screamed over the phone.

“I’m so happy for you two, Chris!” he said. And he honestly was. Felix was the only son of a very wealthy family in Australia and he met Chris two years ago when he went home to visit his family. Since then, they were inseparable and it was honestly time that his friend asked the omega to marry him.   
  
“Thank you so much, Wooj!! I’m so excited for this! I can’t wait to become Felix’s mate! Like, MATE mate!” As hard as Woojin’s day had been, he couldn’t help but feel lighter after hearing his friend jump around like kid who’s been given his favorite candy.

“And when is the big day?” he asked.   
  
“In three months! It’s gonna be in Sydney!” Very expected.

“Will I be invited?” he asks sarcastically.

He hears his friend laughing on the other line too. “Only if you bring someone with you.”

“I’ll bring Seungmin with me, it that okay?”   
  
“You know what I meant!” he paused for a while, the atmosphere getting a bit thicker. “You know I can set you up if you want. I know some very nice people! I’m sure-”

“Chan! Not even my mom sets me on blind dates anymore. I don’t need you to take over her role now!” he complained.   
  
“Okay, okay, calm down!... Sorry. Didn’t know you became so stubborn.”

“Don’t make it sound like I’m becoming an irritable old man.”   
  
“You are, though.”

“Wow, thanks a lot, Chan.”   
  
“Anytime! Well, I guess I have to go now. I still have a few hours to go work on some songs. Life goes slower when you’re not your own boss.” He added chuckling.

  
“Says the biggest music producer in JYPE. I can’t believe you spent your snack time nagging me about my love life.”   
  
“At least I have a soon-to-be-husband who’s waiting for me at home with a nice dinner.” He responded lightheartedly.

“Yeah, yeah, nice. Bye, Chan!”  
  
“Bye-” oops. His finger might or might not have slipped on the red button. He exhaled once again. The younger could be very exhausting when invested in something.  
In a matter of minutes, the car stopped right in front of his apartment complex. His parents owned a huge apartment complex in Mapo-gu, on the other side of he Han river, but he decided to settle for a single apartment in Gangnam since it was faster to arrive at the company. That, and he was single, so no need for a huge amount of space to go to waste. Don’t get him wrong, the place was still quite extravagant if he could say so himself, but he didn’t really want to own the flashiest place in the whole city just to be reminded of his status.  
  
The elevator opened on the 4th floor. He entered the number code at the doorway and got in his apartment. He was personally happy with it; almost dark maroon brick-textured pillars and ceiling, complimented by spotless warm-toned beige walls and black parqueting. Vintage-ish and cliché, but he loved it. A few soft fluffy rugs here and there and the basic objects one could find in almost every house. A big, usually empty sofa in the living room since no one really came here to visit. A huge tv on the other side of the room. A small kitchen that he rarely used. The only rooms he regularly used were his bedroom and the bathroom. He’s always been a sucker for huge beds; there were times when he felt like it would be nice to lay on them with someone else, but he told himself he was just fine by himself. A big fat lie to make him feel less lonely, maybe.  
  


  
***  
  
  
The evening went by eventlessly. He ate some take out that he ordered as soon as he arrived home. Now he was in his loose pajama shirt and shorts, looking on the internet for something that would take him out of this miserable boredom. He tried looking for dramas, but all the cliché plots were starting to annoy him. His patience was getting thinner and thinner as he kept scrolling.  
  
He’s taken out of his little world as he hears his phone beep with a notification. It’s a message from Chan, no words, just an image attached; it’s a cute selfie of him and an unsuspecting Felix eating dinner, hashtag cute-pouty-munching. They’re cute. He replies with ‘whipped’, because he can’t help but tease his alpha friend about being so weak for the omega, and sighs tiredly.  
He was stuck. He didn’t know what to do about it anymore. He knows he can’t keep on playing his solitary wolf (or bear, to be more precise) game; he longs at the idea of having a lover. His mind just so happens to overthink though; endless anxious thoughts about how history is just going to repeat itself.  
  
*  
  
In his third year of college he had started dating a gorgeous beta girl. Seolla was one year younger than him, had long silky hair and a small sweet face. Many alphas were smitten for her, so he felt naively proud that she had chosen him out of all these contenders.  
  
Maybe it was the inexperience, or maybe his love was just too blind to think properly, but he didn’t know how he managed to even go along with the relationship without understanding what she saw in him in the first place. He genuinely thought she was a nice person to be around and to talk to, and that she thought the same of him, but after four or five months she started to become distant and avoid his questions; even during sex she seemed distant. He told himself that maybe it was the exam period that made her anxious or frustrated and that she’d go back to how she was soon. Needless to say, it never happened. One day, he received a message from her: “I’m in my room *wink emoticon*” and when he got to her apartment, she was going at it with another guy; apparently, she sent the message to the wrong person. Haha.  
He really wanted to feel angry at her and make her feel bad about it, but… he just felt empty. Her face when he entered her room was hilarious, absolutely unforgettable, but he couldn’t really bring himself to laugh at that time. He just left the building and went home, and the next day, when she came to him to ‘apologize’ he just told her that he was done with their relationship.  
  
During the whole month, he had felt the emptiness follow him like a ghost; it was a fairly weird emptiness though. It didn’t feel heavy, nor did it drag his attention away from his studies. It just meant that a part of his life disappeared, and he already knew that. But people had started talking about it, and not very discreetly so. He can’t believe they didn’t leave gossiping in highschool; how can you have the time for someone else’s drama in fucking college? It was everywhere. ‘Have you heard Woojin and Seolla broke up?’ ‘Did you know Seolla only wanted him for his money?’ ‘I heard her friends say that she used to complain about him being boring in their chats.’ ‘She totally pretended to love him for the cash, yikes.’  
  
He never confronted his ex after the break up; he knows he shouldn’t make assumptions about anyone, but he had spent a decent amount of time with her, enough for him to realize that… the rumors were plausible, annoyingly so. Seolla never rejected his advances or offers to buy her stuff, while she denied him quite a lot of affection, time, and gestures. It was so painfully obvious and he had been a big idiot for not realizing it sooner. Anyways, what was done was done. He couldn’t help the sour aftertaste of the whole situation though.  
  
As he started distancing himself from everyone, his personality took a turn for the worse. His shyness was slowly turning into rudeness. As he kept on accumulating dark clouds above his head, his friends started worrying, Chan especially. He was so sad for the other, but no matter how much he encouraged him to get over his past and keep an open heart, Woojin seemed too empty to give in to his advice.  
  
His rough personality didn’t turn people away though; many still sought to befriend him. They were all mosquito-like rich kids that somehow couldn’t get enough. He wasn’t dumb (at least not anymore). You make friends with people whom you have things in common with; you don’t make friends with someone specifically for no apparent reason. So, of course he came to think that almost everyone was hunting him down for what he had and not for who he was.  
  
In his last year of college he decided to free his frustration by clubbing and through hook-ups. It was a reoccurring culture within the campus, so nobody looked at him weirdly for it. It was never more than sex though; he never regained his energy for a committed relationship, so he settled for one night stands in hotels ending with him leaving as soon as it was over, or the following morning at most.  
  
*  
  
It was a pretty sad point of his life now that he thought about it. Not that his love life got any better; there was no improvement apart from him not going to clubs anymore because it was more likely for people to recognize him, and he didn’t need bad press about him now that he was the CEO.  
  
He was brought back from his pitiful flashbacks by another notification.  
  
  
  
**Channie**  
 _And you’re just jealous >:(_  
  
  
And honest to God, he really couldn’t deny that, so he just leaves him on seen.  
  
Since his mind oh so unnecessarily brought back even more unnecessary memories, he came to the realization that his emotional and sexual constipation had to arrive to an end. Okay, that was a disgusting way to say it. He really needed a good eight hours of sleep after this.  
  
So, step one: admit you’re jealous. Checked. Now what? He needs to release some steam, but he can’t go clubbing again; he’s too chaotic of a drunk to risk it, and, as he already said, he didn’t want people to recognize him.  
  
He grabs his long forgotten laptop and opens a new tab, getting rid of the k-drama websites.  
  
‘What to do when you’re sexually frustrated’ he types as he internally cringes. So much effort to write that and no good results anywhere.  
“Do yoga to regulate sexual energy, make amends with your ex, look for a hobby to distract yourself” he read out from the screen. He sighs tiredly.  
  
He tries again and looks for clubs despite his earlier decision and, to his luck, finds other things too.  
  
“Strip clubs?” he said aloud. He rummages about it for a few moments before he dismisses the idea. It’s too extravagant, and the last thing he needs is to be reminded of his fortune or bump into one of his father’s friends in one of them. At the end of the page there’s an advert to a sugar daddy sort of site. He snorts, the sound funnier and louder than he wanted to admit. He changes his mind. THIS is the last thing he’d ever decide to get himself into.  
  
He goes back to the search engine and looks for other results when he sees it. He’s been to a fairly big variety of hotels during his adventurous college years, but he’s never heard of this one. He clicks on the site, and an age restriction message appears. What in the-  
  
He confirms his age and takes in the interface of the page. It looks... like most sites. What was the deal with the message? He soon notices that, actually, this isn’t a very ordinary hotel. As it’s his first time on this site, he’s slowly guided to the first section of the page: ‘Get to know us!’  
  
He reads through the lines and his mouth goes agape.  
  
“Holy shiiiit!” Is this shit even allowed? Last time he checked prostitution wasn’t legal. He continues to read, and does the same for the rest of the sections. He was barely more awake than half-an-hour ago, but that’s what he got out of this: the place was recent. He’s never heard of it before and it’s because the business started 6 months ago. It was situated in the centre-area of Gangnam; from the photos it didn’t seem like they wanted to attract everyone’s attention, but it was still pretty visible for the customers. There were also a lot of reviews, which meant that this place was public and widely popular, at least among the wealthy. That was because of the… services. Or, at least, the implication behind them, that is. Nowhere on this site had the words sex or prostitution appeared even once, making everything seem very ambiguous, yet clear.  
  
He gulped. He still couldn’t believe it. He found a sex hotel, a hotel where people could go and rent someone to spend their night with. He’s tried looking through the comments and for possible scandals about this place, but nothing came up. This place was apparently as clean as a hospital; the place was legally registered and the… prostitutes, for lack of a better word, … were heavily protected by a set of mandatory rules to accept before booking anything at all. This… was for real.  
  
As the uneasiness started leaving his body, his mind started wandering around. This place was perfect for him to loosen up a bit.  
  
He creates an account and gets access to the catalogues of… oh God, he really doesn’t know what to call them. But, oh wow, there’s everything in here. Alphas, betas and omegas of both genders; no wonder this place is popular.  
  
He goes directly to the omega category -and that surely isn’t because he wanted to skip the betas, no no, he’s totally not being petty- and, as he scrolls through the list, his eyes widen and his breath stops for a second. He doesn’t think he’s thirsty; in fact, it’s impossible since he resisted years without sleeping around or dating anyone. He’s positive, however, that his heart must have done a double toe loop or something at the sight of this boy. There’s obviously no name on any of the profiles, for privacy’s sake, and he thinks he’s not worthy of thinking of one for him neither; the omega is the prettiest thing he’s ever seen is his life, and he’s had his fair share of meetings with beautiful fancy people. This omega’s beauty though was of a completely different kind; he looks like a completely different species. Even in these awkward, mugshot-like photos, the boy’s beauty looks raw, pure; more than wanting to fuck him, he feels the sudden urge to caress his baby skin and stare into his cat-like, chocolate eyes. Oh, FUCK, his heart is fluttering; he’s infatuated with an omega after only seeing his face on a sex hotel site. This is a new level of fucked up.  
  
Is he doing this? Is he actually and really for real doing this? He’s still paranoid about this place being… a thing… but he wants, no, he needs to see this omega with his own eyes, to hear his voice; he’s absolutely intrigued about this boy and the only way to get to him is through this hotel.  
  
He manages to find the section where he can book him and inserts all the information. He inserts his credit card info too and once he’s done with the payment process, he goes back to the boy’s profile one last time to admire the admittedly low-quality but still gorgeous photo of him. Number #0325. He can’t wait to meet him.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t believe himself. The hotel just emailed him about his next shift, and he knows his eyesight isn’t that good, but he surely must have gone blind or something. He looks again at the screen, squinting his eyes and zooming in on his screen and… no, he saw right. Someone just booked him for a full-fucking shift of eight hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, here I am with a new chapter of my 100% self-indulgent fic. I'm still surprised I even get hits since this is a woomin fic lmao, but I'm so thankful to everyone that shared their excitement for this story in the comments! Love you guys! Also, as of right now, I have someone, miss ScrewThis on ao3 <3, who helps me with proofreading, so finally the quality of my stories will increase, at least language-wise.  
> There's no disclaimer for this chapter. All I can foretell is, FLUFF.  
> See y'all at the end of the chapter!!!

He couldn’t believe himself. The hotel just emailed him about his next shift, and he knows his eyesight isn’t that good, but he surely must have gone blind or something. He looks again at the screen, squinting his eyes and zooming in on his screen and… no, he saw right. Someone just booked him for a full-fucking shift of eight hours. His head started spinning; he just got home from his other job, body tired and mind buzzing as the news made him feel even more exhausted if that was possible.

He exhales shakily. “What specimen of dumpshit needs to fuck for eight hours?” he whiles loudly in the confines of his little apartment. I mean, it was written in the hotel’s conditions that the maximum time was ten hours, so at least this dude still seemed like he had a life or something, but…

“Seriously?”

He started massaging temples, although it never really did anything to help him with his headaches. The worst he’s ever had was four hours. It was the horniest guy he ever had the disgrace to meet; he looked like he was in his early thirties, and he smelled like smoke. Since the experience with this guy, he might or might not have started scrunching his nose at people who smoke; the smell made it very difficult for him to breathe well. Either way, the guy must have been in pre-rut of something because he teased and fucked the shit out of him for two hours straight, then he passed out and got to start another round before the four hours were up. It was the most dreadful night he’s ever had to go through at this job. Until now, at least, because who knows what his new client had in mind by booking eight hours.

Right now, it was a little past 4 pm, since he just got back from his other job at the restaurant. This shift started at 10 pm, so if his math wasn’t complete shit, then it had to end at 6 am tomorrow morning. He’d then have to run home, hoping that his lower back wouldn’t hurt too much, take a shower, eat something and run to start his shift at the restaurant at 7 am. It sounded plausible, but it all depended on how good or bad his night would go.

He let out another heavy sigh. He wanted to cry; he wants to think that things changed for the better and that gaining his living was less stressful than in the past, but everything was just draining him of all the energy he had.

“I’ll go have a nice bath, cook something quick to eat and nap before going to the hotel.” Yeah, that’s right, he still had time to relax and collect himself. He also had to look at the positive side of this whole ordeal; since his turn was so long, he’ll get much more money than usual.  
Also, he had to stop talking by himself; he started to think that he’s going crazier each and every day.

  
  
***

  
Was he going crazy? Not that it would come as a surprise to anyone who knew him by now.  
He could barely close an eye the previous night, too excited about… everything. His discovery, the beautiful omega, the appointment at 10 pm.

“Hyung, you seem like you’re in a good mood unlike yesterday. What happened?” asked Seungmin as he was handing him more reports and papers to look through.

“Do I?” he asked. That’s strange, he usually managed to hide his emotions. Maybe the enthusiasm was too much for him to keep under control.

“Yeah! You had this stupid half-smile plastered your face while looking at the air in front of you; it was hilarious!” he said snickering, waiting at the door for his answer. “Well?”

He tried to gather all his brain cells and come up with something intelligent to say. He stood with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds before sighing.

“It’s nothing. I just remembered something funny and… apparently started smiling.” He said awkwardly.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure.” The beta wasn’t buying it. “Please work on your lying abilities more, hyung. Not even a kid could believe you.”

“And you please go back to work. Not even you can escape from getting fired if you laze around.” He said, his tone a mixture of seriousness and friendliness.

Just as the beta closed the door behind him, he smacked his head on his desk. Why he was suddenly behaving like an excited child? He was starting to understand Chan’s personality better even though the reason for his excitement was… less than ordinary. He gives himself a soft slap on his face to get himself together; he still had work to do before going home.

***

  
Done. He was finally done with today’s tasks and meetings and now he was at home getting ready. He even forgot to eat; he went directly into the shower as soon as he got home but bumped into a crisis as he was looking through his wardrobe; after what seemed like hours, he managed to find some plain jeans and a black leather jacket, as well as a hat and a mask.

It was a little past 9.30 pm and he decided to start heading towards the hotel even though it was pretty near to where he lived from what he understood. As he leaves his apartment, he takes his time walking towards his destination. It’s been a long time since he last wandered around like this, without his expensive clothing articles and accessories, without people looking at him like he owned the place.

His steps stop in front of the building. It’s tall and grey, blending well among the other buildings surrounding it; one would say it doesn’t look very appealing from the outside. He opens the door and steadily walks toward what seemed like the reception. A young lady looks up at him and greets him.

“Hello! Welcome!” she says smiling, and he tries to do the same out of politeness, but it ends up more awkward than what he intended.

“Are you here for the appointment?”

“Yes.”

She asks for his name and his ID, and confirms his appointment. She then fumbles around under her desk for a bit until she finds the key, and hands it to him. “Here you go. Room number 023 on the second floor.”

He arrives in his room; it’s dimly lit. A queen sized bed stood in the middle of the room with a couple nice pillows and soft-looking sheets. Hopefully, they’ll also feel soft. Apart from the nightstands on each side of the bed and the translucent curtains in front of a large window on the other side of the room, there wasn’t much in there, but the atmosphere was nice and the smell of the scented candles was relaxing. There was of course a bathroom and a shower for obvious reasons.  
He goes to sit on the bed and, his mind goes blank as he sees the door open.

***

His heart was heavy as he was making his way towards the hotel. The last time Minho was this anxious was during his first time. He was intrigued when he found out about this job, because it seemed like an affair that would allow him to make more money than the typical semi-qualified job… even though it implied selling his body for pleasure. He got used to it pretty quickly. All he could do was pray that tonight’s client wasn’t some kinky shit that would torture him until early morning.

He entered through the back door, going straight towards the omegas’ common room. He took off his clothes, only remaining in his underwear, and put on his blue silky robe. It was the standard uniform… if you could call it that.

He exhaled heavily one last time, then went towards the reception desk.

“Hey, Naery, what room?” he says trying to regain his composure.

“023.” He says promptly.

“Is he cute at least?” he asks not trying to sound disheartened.

She laughs. “Not my taste, no.”

“I bet he’s cute then, cuz you have no taste.” He says jokingly before rushing towards the room.

Once arrived, he exhales and knocks lightly on the door. No response. He tries again, more powerful this time. Still nothing. Softly, he opens it and steps inside.

The alpha lifts his head and sees the omega look at him shyly. His mind goes blank. He can confidently say that the profile photo didn’t do him any justice. This angel (yes, he settled on calling him that since he didn’t know his name) had the grace of a feline as he entered the room, his hold on the doorknob gentle as to avoiding producing any unwanted noises in his trace. His slim neck and collarbones were in full view as the robe covered the rest of his body, while his soft long bangs caressed his high cheekbones, his half-hidden eyes still sparkling like stars in the dimly lit room.

“Hello.” The omega disrupts his train of thoughts with his small and soft voice. It sounded so cute Woojin didn’t know what to do with himself. “Sorry for barging in… I knocked, but no one answered so…”

Minho was usually good at keeping his composure, but right now it was even more difficult than usual because Naery’s tastes in alphas really sucked ass. This guy was cute; no, scratch that, he was cute AND hot. As he was fidgeting in front of the door, the alpha stood up and approached him until they were face to face, his right hand tentatively stretched in front of him.

“Hello! Sorry for not hearing you knock! I was… lost in thought I guess. Nice to meet you!”

Minho took in his scent, and he doesn’t want to exaggerate or anything, but it made him feel like melting on the pavement. It was sharp and musky, but also warm and welcoming at the same time. He got himself out of his daze and brought his own hand in the alpha’s, only for him to shake it delicately and smile at him, making him feel overwhelmed again. In all the months since he started working at this hotel, he’s never been greeted… like a person. He was always exclusively seen as a sex toy of sorts, a doll that came in the room at the disposal of whoever rented him to use for their pleasure.

“It’s… it’s okay.” He said, a smile forming on his face too. “For a moment I thought I came to the wrong room.” He added.

The alpha giggled. He fucking giggled. “I also got paranoid when I got here; I was double checking the number of the room continuously.”

“Is this your first time at this hotel?” Minho continued.

“Uh, yes.”

“That explains a lot.” He said chuckling, and Woojin’s heart couldn’t help the little (huge rather) flip his heart did at the sight: the corners of the omega’s mouth going up, his small rosy lips stretching through the smile and his eyes almost closed but still as glittery as the stars.

With great difficulty, Woojin gave up his hold on the other’s smaller and softer hand.

“Let’s take a seat on the bed. There’s no need to stay in the doorway.” The alpha offered.  
“I’m Woojin, by the way. You don’t have to tell me your name; just feel free to call me by mine.” He said as they sat down at the edge of the mattress.

They looked at each other for a bit, the air getting a little awkward as they stood there, none of them moving. Minho especially didn’t know how to proceed; usually his clients just pushed him into the mattress and started touching him. He didn’t really know how to take any initiative.

“Uh… are you, uh… perhaps going to… you know? Get what you paid for?”

The alpha’s look turns into a confused one before he lets out a small ‘Oh!’

“But, I am already.” Now it’s Minho’s turn to look confused.

Woojin takes out his phone and looks for something, then he proceeds. “You see, this is described, black on white, as a place where you can spend time with a partner of your choice for a maximum of ten hours. Even the notification of my appointment says ‘We hope the partner you chose will keep you great company!’ So, here we are.” He deadpanned, a playful glint in his eyes.

Minho’s brain stopped working for a few moments. Was this a prank?

“Woojin-sshi… you know that this is a sex hotel, right?” the omega asks perplexed.

“Is it illegal not to have sex in here?” the alpha continued just as confused.

Minho sighs, then laughs, his hands going up to cover his face in faint exasperation, and Woojin can’t help but observe the sleeves of the robe going down his slender forearms.

“No, it’s not illegal.” He said between laughs. “I’m just saying people usually come here to have sex, while you’re here to… ?” his stopped as he didn’t exactly know what the alpha wanted to do and to let him continue the phrase.

The alpha took the cue, with flustered cheeks, and explained himself “I’m here because I thought you looked beautiful and I wanted to meet you. And spend the night with you…”

Now the both of them were tomato-red and avoiding each other’s eyes.

Minho started laughing softly. “And how exactly do you want to spend the night?

“Uh, I didn’t think that far ahead actually.” And they both start laughing hard and Minho hopes no one’s on the corridor because he can’t explain why he’s laughing instead of doing what’s expected of him to do.

“Well, maybe I can start by getting my pants off. I can’t sleep with my jeans on.” And the omega snorts. The pants are the least he expected him to take off tonight. He felt like he was in a funny dream.

“So, uh…since you don’t intend to have sex with me… you want me to stay dressed?” the omega asks, his mind still trying to understand what was going on.

“Yeah?” the alpha asks back more than answers.

“Um, I only have the robe on though, and the underwear of course. And I can’t go back to the common room to get my things; it’d seem suspicious…” he explains. The alpha thinks for a few seconds.

“Would it be okay if you wore my shirt? I mean, if you’re still uncomfortable, you can still keep the robe above the shirt… and I’ll just stay in my shorts.” He suggests and the omega shyly nods.

“No, it’s okay. I can just wear the shirt, thank you.”

As Woojin takes off his jeans and white shirt, only his short remaining on his figure, Minho takes a few seconds to appreciate his body; he’s seen countless bodies until now, of all kinds, and he can confidently say that Woojin’s was the perfect amount of muscles. His tan skin was beautiful and he didn’t look ridiculously thin like a toothpick, nor did he look too bulky and strong. He looked… perfect; there wasn’t really another word to describe him.The alpha saw him staring and chuckled.

“Here you go.” He said, offering him his shirt and facing the other way. It was still warm from when it was still atop on the alpha’s skin, and as he put it on himself, Woojin’s scent covered him like a blanket and he had to dig into what was left of his dignity to find some semblance of restraint not to whimper right there. The shirt that looked just the right size on the alpha’s broad figure was loose on him, his collarbones remaining exposed and the material of the shirt arriving all the way to his thighs. It felt… nice. He was long past being shy when exposing his body to his customers but it felt somehow safe to have someone want to make him comfortable and not force themselves on him.

That’s weird. For some reason, his heart started thumping in a strange pattern. It was new.

“You can turn around.” He said shyly. Why is he so shy tonight?

Woojin turned around alright, but he should have prepared himself for the sight. The omega - he really wished he knew his name – was literally swallowed by his shirt. He was cutely standing on top of the covers with his hands on his lap, his big brown expectant eyes looking at him like he waited to be told what to do next. He didn’t really like that last part, but he supposed it was inevitable with this kind of job. He couldn’t suppress a slight smirk while looking at him, since the boy looked so cute.

He went to the other side of the bed, the omega following his every move with his eyes, and made himself comfortable under the covers. “Oh, they’re even softer than I thought!” he exclaimed surprised, making the omega snort rather ungracefully - but still cutely mind you – at the sudden confession.

“Sorry about that!” the omega said between laughs.

“What is it?” the alpha – Woojin, he remembers – asks amused.

“You paid a shit ton of money to come here and see me, offer me your shirt to sleep in and get surprised that the sheets here are soft? Who are you?” It was, most likely, the most laughable situation he’s ever had the opportunity to experience.

The glint in Woojin’s eyes didn’t disappear as he was absorbing the adorable laughs of the omega – damn it, he really wanted to know his name - into his memory.

“I’m Woojin. I thought I said that already.”

“Woojin-sshi, you’re the weirdest person I’ve ever met.” He responded, his eyes wrinkling cutely.

“Well, this weirdo wants you to get under the covers too or you’ll get cold.”

Another set of the weird fluttering heartbeats pulsed in Minho’s chest at these words. “Okay.” He muttered shyly. He got up swiftly and tucked himself under the covers, getting comfortable on his side, his whole body facing the alpha’s. He hid himself, the covers up to his nose, big curious eyes staring into Woojin’s.

The alpha couldn’t help another breathy chuckle from escaping his lungs. The boy was just too cute.

“What are you doing?”

“You told me to get under the covers…” Minho answered amused. Right now he was almost sure that the night wouldn’t be nearly as bad as he had imagined a few hours ago.

The alpha hummed. He looked at him with some kind of emotion in his eyes, something he couldn’t really put his finger on. The best guess he could take was gentleness… yes, he’s been treated with gentleness a couple of times before, and it made him feel very happy and mushy. He was still confused about the whole situation, but he was sure that this man didn’t have any bad intentions towards him.

“Can I hug you?” the alpha asked, his gaze going from contemplative to unsure.

Why the alpha looked like he just asked him to hide a dead body was beyond him. Yeah, he’s never been asked consent about hugs (was this even a thing?), but this job required much more obscene kind of touches than a mere hug.

“You know you touch me wherever you like in these eight hours, right?” he responds with another question.

“I don’t care about that. I want to know if you’re okay with me hugging you, which is different.” He says more convincingly.

Minho’s eyes widen for a second. It’s not like he’s ever had a choice in this. His job was to receive everything they did to him. This was a job, not a dating simulation. He doesn’t know what kind of game the alpha has in mind, but he believes there’s no harm in playing along for now.

After what seemed like hours, the omega looked him in the eyes. “Yes, I’m okay with it. You can hug me.” He says softly. And as soon as the words leave his mouth, the alpha’s face lights up like a Christmas tree. He gets closer to him and as Woojin brings him to his chest, his strong arms around his thin waist, he thinks that yes, he’s okay with this, he’s more than okay with this!

Woojin’s body is warm and, as he gets closer to the omega’s neck, he scents him tentatively, covering him in his scent; Minho’s body goes lax in his hold, a revelation sparking in his mind. He doesn’t have many friends - he doesn’t even have much time to make them in the first place - but they’ve scented him before, out of platonic love of course; however this was the first time being scented by an alpha. The scent of the shirt didn’t even compare to the real thing. He doesn’t like the fact that it has such an effect on him, but his omega is so happy right now, happier than it’s ever been, so he let’s his thoughts die for the moment. He hears the alpha gasp and get up slightly on the mattress.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scent you without asking first! I just-” Woojin started babbling.

“It’s okay!” the omega says with a lazy smile on his lips, his mind still hazy from the scenting. “I didn’t mind it.”

“Are you sure? You look a bit… weird I guess…”

“Why, thank you, Woojin-sshi! And you’re weirder than you look too.” He counterattacked. Woojin started relaxing, and welcomed the joke with a laugh.

“I’m serious though. I’m sorry!”

“I said it’s okay! Don’t worry. It’s just that… I’ve never been scented by an alpha before, so I’m a bit overwhelmed is all…” he muttered the last part.

First? Did he hear wrong? This couldn’t be. An omega as sweet as him couldn’t not have attracted anyone’s attention before. He got curious, but he didn’t want to dig into the omega’s past or scare him away, so he pushed the questions at the back of his mind. Maybe another time.

He got back in his previous position, the omega’s head tucked on his chest, the fresh scent of spring flowers imprinting on his gland and putting him at ease.

He knows his whole plan of coming to the hotel just because he was intrigued by this omega was very impulsive for his standards, and he doesn’t know where any of this was leading towards, but for now he was glad that he could stay in this boy’s presence. It’s almost therapeutic how his scent caresses his nostrils and calmed down every nerve in his body; it was very natural and raw, perfectly fitting for this angel in his arms. All the people he met in his daily life had such tiring energy and overwhelming scents, or at least, that’s what the weird colognes and perfumes they put on were like. And if you put into account a fake personality, there you had the perfect example of person Woojin avoided in his life.

“Woojin-sshi,” the omega interrupted his thoughts. “Can I ask you something?” he said, his head not moving from on top of the alpha’s chest.

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to seem intrusive or anything but, are you perhaps touch starved?” he asked, his voice cracking a bit at the end as he cringed at his own question. It wasn’t exactly his place to ask such questions.

Woojin’s mind started racing again. Was he touch starved? It’s been a good five years since his last relationship. “I think I am.” He says chuckling.

The omega laughs at his response. That explained a lot. Not completely, but at least he could understand why the alpha sought physical affection. Maybe he didn’t want to jump directly into the deed or something along these lines. Well, he didn’t have the right to interrogate the alpha right now, although he seemed to have reacted well to his previous questions.

“Can I ask you something too?”

“Yeah…”

“How old are you?”

Out of all the things he could have asked him, the alpha wanted to know something as silly as his age.

“I’m 23.” He says, and he can hear the alpha’s lips stretch in a smirk.

“Well, I’m 27, so that makes me your hyung.” The alpha said contently. He stretched his arms above his head and brought the younger closer to him. “Good night!”

“…Uh, good night.” Minho said, surprised. He can’t remember the last time someone wished him a good night; he tries to remember, but no such memory comes to his mind. Well, there’s always a first time, it seems.

He feels Woojin’s body relax and breathing slow down and, as he’s surrounded by the alpha’s warmth, his arms over his waist, he allows himself to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone that expected smut so soon, I'm sorry, although the tags aren't deceiving lol. The only smut I will EVENTUALLY write will be some sweet love making in a future chapter; porn with feelings is the only porn I accept.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this uwu!!  
> Stay tuned to find out more about Minho's life and past in the next chapter lol!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho’s never felt more protected and vulnerable in his twenty-three years of life, and he couldn’t fool himself anymore. He didn’t want this feeling to end. More than anything, he wanted this to last as long as God allowed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with another fluff fest (maybe some angst too).

The sound of light footsteps took Minho out of dreamland as he started to become aware of his surroundings. This wasn’t his room, but it wasn’t an unfamiliar place either. He isn’t one to feel comfortable in a foreign place, but for some reason the covers on his back still felt nice and warm, as if someone had been behind him not long ago and covered him properly before leaving. Then it dawned on him that he was still in the hotel room, the events of last night coming to his mind.

He opened his eyes slowly and started scanning the room, confirming that the footsteps he had heard belonged to Woojin; he was on the other side of the room, putting his jeans and shoes on. It was most likely close to 6am. He stayed there one more moment, taking in the calm atmosphere and the warm scent surrounding him before he stretched him body and stood up, making his presence known to the alpha.

Said alpha turned around, his gaze transfixed on the younger male’s slim figure, his legs tangled between the sheets and left hand uselessly trying to fix a mass of wildly placed strands of hair. Absolutely adorable. Woojin couldn’t remember the last time he’s been so whipped for someone or he’s ever been to such an extent, for that matter. The omega triggered some sort of protective instinct inside of him, as well as the need to just hold him near and make him smile.

Woojin managed to get himself out of his internal gushing, hoping that he didn’t look like a creep, and greeted the omega.

“Good morning!” he said with a small smile.

“Good morning to you too.” the other responded with his groggy morning voice. The alpha looked like he was in a pretty good mood and he wondered if it was always the case.

Woojin turned back to getting himself dressed and Minho did the same, taking the shirt off and putting on his blue robe. Some unconscious part of him was sad that he didn’t have the alpha’s shirt on anymore, but he tried to suppress it; it’s not like the older could go home with only his jacket on.

He got up and went in front of the alpha. “Here! Uh… thank you for lending me your shirt.” He says awkwardly.

The alpha, who had been ready to give the omega his shirt for good, accepts it back just as awkwardly. It looked great on the younger, but he couldn’t insist about the matter or he’d sound like a real creep.

As he put it on himself, he could feel the omega’s sweet scent mix with his own.

He finished dressing up and took all his belongings, ready to leave as the clock was approaching the end of his appointment. The omega was following him as they made their way out of their hotel room and towards the reception but, before they could leave the hallway, Woojin, who was in front of him, stopped briefly and asked: “Is it okay if I come back?”

Minho looked him in the eyes, confusion planted on his face. He didn’t know what the alpha saw in him, but he’s personally never had a greater night at this damned hotel, so for his own selfish comfort, and apparently the alpha’s weird motives too, he nodded.

“Yes. You can come anytime.” A shy smile bloomed on his face as he responded.

“Well, then. See you soon!” the alpha said before he went to return the keys and left the hotel.

Yeah, Minho figured he’d really love to see him again soon.

 

***

 

Minho arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes in advance. The shift at the hotel was still like a dream to him; he couldn’t still understand what happened or why, but he was confident about one thing: it was the most peaceful night of his modest twenty-three years of life.

He’s never been comfortable around strangers, least of all around alphas, yet this Woojin guy managed make him feel at ease; admittedly, he didn’t open up immediately, but he had been so gentle and soft-spoken that he doubted he was speaking to an actual alpha. He sensed the older’s neediness, yet the alpha still refused to have sex with him. Minho didn’t know how to feel about that, but for now he was glad that he wasn’t too tired for his day-time job.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a hand grabbing his shoulder. He turned to his side only to see Hyunjin’s look of confusion.

“Hyunjin, don’t scare me like that.” He said after a short exhale.

“Are you okay, Minho hyung?” the younger asked, worry evident in his voice since he didn’t expect Minho’s reaction.

“I’m fine!” Minho tried to assure him. And it was true; for once he’s had a good night’s sleep and didn’t feel like collapsing in the middle of the kitchen, but Hyunjin didn’t look convinced.

“You always say that. I don’t know what night job you have, but if it makes you so tired, just drop it. You have to rest too!”

Minho huffed. It was a reoccurring scenario. His (minuscule circle of) friends encouraged him to take better care of his health, and he doubted it would end anytime soon. “I know, I know. But I can’t just quit it; I still need money-”

“You can always stay and live with us, so you can save up on rent!” the beta offered.

It wasn’t like he hated the idea of living with someone; God knows he really needed some company in his miserable life. He just didn’t want to intrude in his friends’ personal life. Hyunjin and Changbin have been together since the first year of college, and had stayed together ever since. They were ordinary people with ordinary pasts; they didn’t need someone like him to occupy space in their home.

“You know I can’t do that.” He muttered exasperated.

“Yes, you can! You’re just too prideful to accept the offer!”

It was too early in the morning for this. “Maybe. Or maybe I just don’t want to see you and the love of your life sucking faces everyday.”

He expected the younger to start sulking, like usual. What he didn’t expect was for him to stare down at him like a nagging parent.

“You know I’m being serious, hyung. I always see you coming here in a hurry, working a lot all day in the kitchen; then, you tell me you have to get home before going to another job. You don’t have time to rest or to have some fun! You’re going to get sick if you keep this up!” he said, his face turning sadder with every word that left his mouth.

And yeah, maybe Minho was really getting sick, but he couldn’t afford doing this; he’s done too much to get here.

*

Five years. He was only five years old when he started to understand whatever the hell was happening in his life. He remembered little snippets and vague images of a woman and a man, presumably his parents; his memories got very foggy in the middle and then the next thing he remembered was him being in this building with many dormitories and other kids like him.

He was very young, and he had been told that he would never be able to meet his parents again; only five years later he acknowledged that his parents abandoned him, and he also understood why. He was an omega, and he saw that many of the other kids in the orphanage were also, to his surprise, omegas. Those who weren’t were more likely to be adopted, and as he grew up, he understood that, just like many of his omega dorm-mates, he wouldn’t be able to find a new family to call home.

He didn’t know what to think of his former parents. On one hand, he tried to find a logical reason for their action; maybe they didn’t have the money to take care of him and protect him. On the other hand, he couldn’t stop himself from following his emotions and hating them for abandoning him, for letting him fend for himself with no clue of where to go or what to do with his life.

He saw it on the very streets he walked on. Omegas always stood low, were afraid of confronting alphas even if they weren’t in the wrong; they always avoided walking alone at night. Maybe it was because he lived in the pits of hell, or rather, in some small city in the middle of nowhere. However, things didn’t look like that on TV. People looked more well-behaved there, they were rich, lived in big crowded cities, and most of all, didn’t discriminate omegas. Or, at least, that’s what it looked like.

Thus, at the young age of fourteen, he decided that once he’d become of age and he’d have to leave the orphanage, he’ll move to Seoul. Easier said than done.

The orphanage didn’t have many strict rules, and for that he was thankful; he started looking for part-time jobs at age sixteen and started saving up in order to be able to rent an apartment when he’ll start living alone. Finding jobs for his age was hard, almost as hard as it was to find employers who didn’t discriminate him for his second gender, but he somehow managed to find some.

His first year in Seoul was difficult. He knew fending for himself would be hard, but most of the time reality hit harder than imagination. He had managed to find a relatively cheap apartment in the outskirts of the city and started looking for all kind of jobs.

Since then, his life had become a massive ball of stress. His savings lasted for a mere couple of months in which he tried out countless jobs that were either too physically exhausting for him or payed too little.

The following period consisted of him struggling to perform well in multiple jobs a day, causing him to have a very chaotic sleeping and eating schedule overall. He used most of the money he earned to pay the rent and the bills, and, while he could still afford to buy a decent amount of food, the stress and the insomnia were getting to him, leading him to a rapid and constant weight loss that only served to aggravate his health and energy.

He realized that he had an eating disorder, but he didn’t know how to get rid of it. Anxieties accumulated, not letting him have a moment of peace and quiet. His dramatic weight loss only made his weak omega build stand out even more, so much that nasty alphas who came regularly at the bar he worked at started telling him how useless of an omega he was and how he’d be better off dead.

The consequences of his unhealthy eating schedule lead him to terrible stomach pains, which got better in the meantime, but the worst of all was the doctor saying that his body and immunity system had weakened to the point of him being almost infertile.

*

It had been the most difficult part of his life. He hadn’t really thought about having children, but the sense of helplessness overwhelmed his inner omega; dark thoughts about him being truly useless started haunting him and, if he was honest, still continued to haunt him today.

The medicine to help him prevent infertility were extremely expensive; not even his current jobs were enough for him to afford them.

With the addition of his hotel job he could pay his rent more comfortably, maintain a healthy diet and afford skin care products and such to take care of his looks and possibly not lose any of his jobs.

Needless to say, his life started going for the better after he applied for this hotel job six months ago, even though he needed to sell his body in the process. There were many shifts that left him exhausted and when his self-esteem could be found fifty feet under the ground, but at least he managed to save up for the medicines, little by little. He also met Changbin and Hyunjin in the meantime, the youngest of them working as a waiter at the same restaurant he worked at and making friends with him very quickly.

His life was still hard but not as much as the previous years had been. Of course, his friends didn’t know all of that, except for him having grown up in an orphanage, and he didn’t plan on telling them or anyone anytime soon.

The beta was still looking at him disapprovingly as he probably waited for him to respond to him.

“Don’t worry, Jinnie! It’s gonna be okay. I’m going to be okay. And if I were to not feel well, I’ll tell someone about it! Promise!” he said bringing up his pinky to the beta, who laced it with his own without much hesitation.

“Okay.” Hyunjin said, a small smile adorning his features. His taller figure towered over him as he hugged him for a few moments.

“Hyung, you smell like an alpha… Are you meeting someone?” he asked intrigued.

Oh no. He had made extra care to shower thoroughly when he went home. How did this happen?

“I am not! Stop wiggling your eyebrows, this is not funny!”

“Oh, don’t get so defensive.” He said, his usual giggles echoing in the changing room.

Today was going to be a long day for Minho.

 

***

 

The day went by pretty smoothly for Woojin. The events of last night kept on coming back, bringing a goofy smile on his face every five minutes. It was slightly distracting, but welcomed at the same time.

As soon as he arrived at home in the morning, he logged in on the hotel site and booked the omega yet again. He knows that the younger male was okay with him coming back, but he still hoped he wasn’t behaving like a pushover. After all, all he wanted was to get to know him better and he didn’t have any other means to do it than through the hotel itself. Even though he cringed a bit, he booked him for ten hours.

 

***

 

Minho groaned as soon as he entered in his apartment. Today had been… less than optimal. Scratch that; it had been terrible. For some reason, the restaurant had been filled with clients; he had to cook double the amount of a normal day worth of work. Moreover, one of his colleagues had a last minute emergency, so he had to stay an extra hour to cover for him and wash the dishes. He was utterly exhausted, to put it simply.

With shaky hands he grabbed his phone, scared to see the details of tonight’s hotel shift; no matter how much time passes, he’d never stop being anxious about it.

As his eyes scanned the screen, he felt his body collapse on the sofa; someone had booked him for ten hours.

He wanted to scream, to cry, to vanish from existence, but after a few moments of mental turmoil, he remembers the same exact thing happening yesterday. And he’s very prone to bet it was Woojin who booked him tonight too.

He wouldn’t ever admit it to anyone else, but the thought of passing another night with the alpha made him feel better; he’s never felt comfortable around someone so fast, but his omega, who had seemed to gain a brain on its own since yesterday night, made quick work of hunting those thoughts down and calming him. It was as if it really wanted to be together with the alpha.

Ten hours was a lot of time though, and he wondered if the alpha would still settle for exclusively cuddling him or if he’ll want to push things further. Not that he’d have a problem with any of the options.

Sex was the focus of his job, but that didn’t mean he received any pleasure from it; his omega never gave any signs of pleasure or interest either. However, Woojin seemed to do the impossible and make him feel certain things, things he’s never believed someone would be willing to make him feel. Call it naivety and inexperience, but he was curious about this new dynamic and if the alpha wanted to play, then he would gladly play along.

It was almost 6pm and his hotel shift started at 8pm; enough time for him to take a shower and get rid of the smell of food, and then rest a bit. He was exhausted, so he thought about skipping dinner, even though he knew it wasn’t good for his health.

 

***

 

A small sense of nervousness rose through Woojin as he waited in the hotel room. He couldn’t help it: he was even more excited than he had been the previous night. It was as if yesterday he’d been more scared of not scaring the cute omega away but, now that he’d been allowed to come back to him, his inner alpha was beyond delighted to meet the omega again.

He saw the door open, and a smile broke on his face involuntarily at he saw the omega with his blue robe on his slim figure; he was sporting a smile on his own, admittedly shier and prettier than his.

“Hello!” he greeted enthusiastically.

“Hi!” Minho responded and he slowly approached the bed. The awkwardness wasn’t as much as the first time, but it was there nonetheless. “I didn’t know you’d book me tonight too when you asked me if you could come back” he called out jokingly.

“Well, you accepted. I hope you don’t mind me coming back so soon.”

“No.” the omega said. “No, it’s okay. I don’t mind at all.”

Woojin smiled, mostly to himself, at the younger’s statement.

Minho sat on the bed, near the alpha. “So, what do you have planned for tonight, Woojin-sshi?” he asked, pure playfulness and curiousness in his voice.

The alpha seemed to think his answer over for a bit. “Uh, not much, actually. I’m fine with just sleeping together like last night.” He said truthfully.

Although still incredulous, Minho didn’t mull over his answer, and just decided to go with the flow.

“I’m still naked underneath the robe, since I wasn’t sure you booked me tonight too.”

“That’s okay. You can just wear my shirt again.” Woojin said nonchalantly. He had thought about bringing an extra shirt for the younger, but he liked it more when the omega wore his shirt and his scent on top of him.

And just like the first time, Woojin undressed himself down to his shorts and gave his shirt to Minho, who tried to stop himself from whimpering at the epiphany of being surrounded by the musky scent.

They both slid under the covers in some sort of comfortable silence, and after a few shy glances, Woojin moved closer to him.

“Can I scent you?” and Minho nodded. It had been kind of embarrassing to walk around with an alpha’s scent on him the whole day, but he had also felt more at ease than usual. He’d lie if he said that he didn’t enjoy the thought of being scented again… and everyday for that matter.

They both got closer to each other, Woojin circling his waist with his built arms and the younger tucking his head in the other’s neck gland. Minho has never found himself in such an intimate position and context. He was glad that the alpha couldn’t see his flustered face.

His body relaxed as Woojin started breathing and kissing on his neck, covering him with his pheromones. He was starting to get used to the sensation of an alpha scenting him, but it still made his omega jump around like a happy kid. Involuntarily, he started stroking his cheek on the alphas skin, scenting him too; the older melt at his touch.

They stood there comfortably, in each other’s embrace for almost an hour.

The alpha started drawing circles on his back and hips and after a while, he asked: “Are you eating well?” He didn’t know how the younger had always been like this, but his waist felt very slim under his hands, more than he thought was healthy.

Minho’s body went rigid for a few moments. He didn’t know if it was because of the sheer surprise of someone else other than Hyunjin and Changjin asking him about his health, or because he didn’t know how to respond. Most likely, both.

“… yes?” he asked more than answered, his voice cracking a bit.

The alpha’s posture and demeanor changed too, seemingly not buying his answer. “Did you have dinner today?” he asked, his eyes looking for Minho’s.

“Uh… no, I didn’t.” he said, his eyes looking everywhere but into Woojin’s. “I was too tired after work…”

The mattress deepened as the alpha got up and away from him, and Minho missed his warmth. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

“Hello, I would like to order a portion of bulgogi and two of fried chicken, please. – Yes. – The address is-”

Minho’s mind muted everything, the only thing he could hear was his own confused thoughts. Woojin had just taken the initiative to order food for him just because he found out he didn’t have dinner. He could have understood him questioning him and judging him, but for the alpha to buy him food with his own money? He already paid a shit ton of money to stay with him at the hotel. It wasn’t his business what the guy did with his own money, but he still felt guilty somehow.

“- thank you. Goodbye.” The alpha concluded his call and turned back to him, a shadow of a smile appearing again on his face. “The food’ll be here in twenty minutes, more or less.”

He climbed back on the bed, and resumed hugging the younger.

“You shouldn’t skip meals! I don’t know what other job you have, but that’s just a bigger reason for you to eat regularly. You’ll get sick if you don’t take care of yourself!” he said softly.

Oh, wow. Minho managed to be told the same thing twice in the same day by two different people. “Okay…”

Strangely enough, Woojin’s predicament was more soft-spoken than Hyunjin’s usual nagging; although a stranger, Woojin treated him with a respect and care, and his heart couldn’t stop doing backflips.

While he was lost in his mushy thoughts, someone knocked on their door, and the alpha got up to answer it.

“The food is here!” he said excitedly after he closed the door.

He brought everything on the bed. Before digging into it, Minho cleared his throat.

“T-thank you for the food. You didn’t have to…”

The alpha’s eyes turned into crescent moons as he smiled at him. “You’re welcome.”

The night went by comfortably as they ate together and fell asleep, limbs tangled and arms around each other, the alpha and the omega finding peace in each other’s presence and touch.

Minho’s never felt more protected and vulnerable in his twenty-three years of life, and he couldn’t fool himself anymore. He didn’t want this feeling to end. More than anything, he wanted this to last as long as God allowed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very unoriginal today, so I'll just stick to remind you to comment your thoughts or critiques in the comments and leave kudos uwu <3\. Thank you for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho was afraid that whatever sweet theatre play he was playing in, the spectacle wasn’t gonna last much more, and he’ll soon see the alpha go away and his miserable life return in a snap of a finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm back with a fresh chapter filled with drama and fluff. Yay!! You may notice this one is shorter than usual, but that is because I did write the usual almost 4k chapter, but it was very messy; too much was going on, so I decided on splitting it in half. I will update the next half Friday, so don't worry, you won't have to wait a whole week until then uwu!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

Two weeks passed since Woojin started going to the hotel. After his infatuation with Minho, and the other’s consent to book him whenever he wanted, the alpha made sure to make appointments every night.

Every encounter remained relatively innocent as they never crossed the line between intimate cuddling and sex, but this allowed them to reach an unexpected level of familiarity and acceptance.

Although still insecure, Minho welcomed this new dynamic in his life; it was as if he didn’t even have a second job anymore, but some sort of secret boyfriend that hugged him to sleep and that brought him snacks and movies that they watched on the elder’s laptop in the dark of the hotel room.

None of them ever discussed about what they actually were, what their intentions were, so they weren’t in an official relationship by any means. Jesus, Woojin didn’t even know his name yet. So many things were up in the air, but none of them brought them up, making the atmosphere between them a bit tense sometimes.

For as shy and reserved they were with words, their minds didn’t let them escape their thoughts and emotions. They couldn’t deny themselves that they liked each other.

Woojin had met many objectively beautiful people in his life, but he’s never felt this kind of attraction towards anybody until now. He’d been intrigued by the omega’s physical aspect at first; he booked him at the hotel purely out of sheer curiosity, but the little sparks that he’d felt when he saw him on the site slowly got bigger and louder. He felt as though the omega complemented his alpha; their personalities worked well together, even though working a bit on communication wouldn’t hurt. Call him an idiot, but he also thought that the younger’s body fit perfectly against his own; cuddling felt so natural to them, and the simple skin on skin contact with the omega allowed him to forget all the stress of his career and past, allowing his senses to focus and relax into the present.

He had become Woojin’s weakness: his little giggles and sparkly eyes whenever he laughed at some particularly funny moment of some drama, his cheeks puffing up as he ate whatever he brought for him, his small hands playing with the hem of the alpha’s shirt that he always wore on top of him. He couldn’t ever help the fond expressions he made whenever he laid his eyes on him.

The most interesting factor, however, was the fact that he knew next to nothing about the omega, and neither did the omega know anything about his day to day life. Whatever bond they established with their hotel meetings, he was sure that it was genuine. The omega didn’t trust him blindly from the first day, nor did he try to appeal to him in any specific way. He was honest in his personality, in his reactions, and he was the most at ease with him because he didn’t have to assume his CEO position, or pretend to be someone he was not. He could just be his raw self around him and not worry that about the authenticity of their interactions. Staying in this angel’s presence was both very dangerous and therapeutic for his heart.

On Minho’s side, things were a bit more complicated. After two whole weeks of the alpha booking him every night, treating him to dinner and watching silly stuff on his laptop, his heart could no longer stop beating like crazy.

He wasn’t stupid; Woojin liked him too, one way or another, since he troubled himself to do all of these things for him, his behavior unusual in the ridiculous context of a sex hotel. The alpha was trying to get close to him; he never invaded his privacy, but it was obvious from his body language and speech that he treated him with more regard than any random person. It was not like one could spend so much money on someone that wasn’t worth their time, and, apparently, Minho was worth all the kind gestures the alpha did. It made his heart heat up and omega purr in delight, but unsettling thoughts managed to ruin his happy night sometimes.

If this man could afford to book him regularly so easily, must surely must have be loaded. He had no idea why such a person would want to get involved with him. Sure, he was acceptably pretty and attractive, enough to have been able to get this job, but that was pretty much all there was to him. He wasn’t confident, he was skinny and had dark eyebags that he always had to cover with concealer otherwise he’d look like the living dead. His stressful past and jobs had taken a toll on his body and, while he was getting better, he still felt incredibly insecure. He managed to reduce his stomach pains as much as possible, but his heats were still very irregular and painful, not to mention he was at risk of being infertile.

Not even the most ordinary of alphas liked the idea of being with an infertile omega. Despite living in the modern age, having heirs was still a thing, a criteria that defined a possible mate. So how could he possibly think that Woojin, even with his kind personality, would still like him if he knew the truth?

Minho was afraid that whatever sweet theatre play he was playing in, the spectacle wasn’t gonna last much more, and he’ll soon see the alpha go away and his miserable life return in a snap of a finger.

 

***

 

Another week passes by, their hotel meetings continuing to take place without fail, and Minho’s insecurities weighting on his heart just the same as before.

Right now they were on the bed, cuddled up under the covers. Woojin, being the needy and sleepy big-spoon that he was, was softly snoring behind Minho. It was almost midnight and, while he was tired and knew he had to sleep too, his thoughts didn’t let him close eye and, worst of all, his stomach was hurting. He couldn’t believe it; it had been months since the last time this happened, so the cramps that suddenly attacked him tonight were completely unexpected.

He did his best not to move around too much; he didn’t want to wake Woojin up. He really tried his best, but the pain didn’t give him a moment to relax.

At a particularly painful cramp, he brought his knees closer to his abdomen, and a whimper escaped Minho’s lips. As he heard the body behind him move, he tried to suppress his sounds again, but it was already too late; Woojin was already awake.

“Hey,” he said with a groggy voice, “Are you alright?”

Minho didn’t know what to respond at this point. It was not like he or the alpha could make a trip to the pharmacy and get him his stomach medicine without the prescriptions or something. He tried to speak up, but a guttural painful sound came out instead, and he hid his face in the pillow.

“Hey, what happened? Are you okay?” Woojin asked, his voice noticeably less dazed than before.

The alpha got up and towered over the omega, taking in his form; his saw his hand gripping at his stomach area, and the situation sank it. “Does your stomach hurt, baby?” he asked carefully. Minho stayed still for a few seconds but then responded by nodding.

Woojin took his time thinking of how to proceed. “Do you want me to go-”

“No.” Minho said hastily. “It’ll go away eventually.”

Although he didn’t agree, the alpha didn’t insist. “Okay then.”

He sat back down, spooning Minho from behind; he brought his hand on Minho’s, taking it away and replacing it with his own. He started massaging his stomach in slow circular motions while he scented the juncture between his neck and shoulder to calm him.

Scenting wasn’t by any means a scientifically proven method to cure any kind of pain, but Minho couldn’t care less about that. The alpha’s big warm hand gently caressing his abdomen, together with his pheromones, made his mind go fuzzy and the pain go number and number.

“It’s alright, angel. It’s fine! You’re gonna be okay.” the alpha says softly.

With the weight of the exhausting day falling onto him, he fell asleep as the stomach pain subsided, oblivious to the tender kisses the older placed on his neck, cheeks and forehead.

 

***

 

Woojin couldn’t look away from the younger’s peaceful expression as he slept, his chest rising and falling with the soft puffs of air that escaped his slightly open mouth. The omega was tightly but comfortably pressed against his chest, so much that he thought he’d wake him up with how loud his own heartbeats were.

He was wrecked, utterly and irrevocably in love with this angel. He couldn’t help but bring his hand up to caress his cheek and push the brown locks behind his ear.

It’s been a while since he’s taken notice of the younger’s dark circles and small body built; three weeks wasn’t that much by any means, but enough to see that it was a usual occurrence. He didn’t like assuming, but he believed the omega was going through something stressful, and neither him nor his inner alpha liked this one bit.

Hardships were a given in this world and society, but seeing his baby suffer in any kind of form didn’t sit well with him. He didn’t know how to start an emotional talk or how to share his feelings with the younger. He had the confidence to do it; he just didn’t want to scare the other away. One way or another though, he’ll want to get to know more about the omega’s life and intentions.

Just as he was mulling other these thoughts, Minho’s eyes started opening; his sleepy and grumpy expression made the alpha coo internally as he brought his fingers on the younger’s forehead to stop him from frowning.

“Good morning, angel!”

Minho’s response was muffled by a big yawn and small whimpers as he stretched his body, bringing the most whipped smile Woojin could manage on his face. As the omega was making an effort to get himself out of his drowsiness, he mumbled a small ‘good morning’.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I did… thank you for last night…” Minho answered bashfully.

“No problem! I’m glad you feel better now!” Woojin would have liked to push the matter further, but it was already late.

In a matter of minutes, they were both dressed and ready to leave their hotel room. As they made their way towards the reception, the omega asked:

“By the way, why do you call me angel? You said it both this morning and yesterday.”

The older’s cheeks flushed pink; he didn’t expect the omega to ask him about his choice of nicknames. Apparently, he hadn’t been as sleek as he had thought.

“Well, it’s been quite some time and I still don’t know your name, so I had to come up with something temporary.”

“Yeah, but why ‘angel’?”

“Why not?” the alpha counterattacks. “You’re beautiful and sweet” – and soft and caring and pure and adorable, but he couldn’t creep the other out and say it all out loud – “so why not?”

Minho sputtered at the alpha’s blatant response. Maybe Woojin needed a pair of glasses or something.

“Stop. I’m not, so stop calling me it.”

As they reached the end of the hallway, they stopped walking.

“You are. But if you don’t want me to call you that, then tell me what I should call you.” He said locking eyes with the angel in denial.

Said angel looked down to his feet, thoughts darting everywhere in search of a good response. Creativity wasn’t his forte, not in the early morning at least.

“…Minho. My name is Minho, so just to call me by my name.” he said as he settled for the truth. At this point, he trusted Woojin, so he deemed it fair to, at least, tell him his name.

“Well then, Minho,” the alpha said with the most enthusiastic grin he’s ever seen him sport, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” he said before he kissed the younger’s forehead and dashed towards the reception; and if Minho blushed like a schoolgirl, Woojin didn’t see him in his hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This,,, was mostly fluff? The plot didn't advance much, but at least Minho revealed his name :D!!  
> If you'd be so nice to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this chapter, I'd be forever thankful uwu! <3  
> See you on Friday, with a very dramatic but sweet episode of this messy story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less than a month is not much time, but it was enough to make him understand he liked the omega. If he continued to dance around Minho only to be rejected later on when his emotions would have increased, he’d only make the experience more painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the second half of the chapter. Again, I didn't post it as a whole chapter because it would have been too messy.  
> Anyways, BOY, I REACHED 1K HITS WITH THE LAST CHAPTER, I'M SO HAPPY PEOPLE APPRECIATE MY WOOMIN FIC! I'M SO THANKFUL UWU!!!!  
> Now, onto the chapter!

This was the worst. Call it an exaggeration, but he couldn’t put it another way. How else could he describe an awfully long day of work at the restaurant, only for him to have to go home when it starts pouring like in the Old Testament. Yes, he forgot to check the weather in the morning, but it had been so sunny and warm it seemed impossible for this thunderstorm to happen. He didn’t have a car, but he walked twenty minutes to work everyday, so he didn’t need one; as for an umbrella… he surely needed one right now, but of course he didn’t grab any when he left home.

A twenty minutes walk could translate to a less than ten minutes run if he went for it. Sure, he’ll be a wet rat by the time he arrives home, but there was no other way around this.

He took a deep breath and the next second he dashed down the streets and under the cold rain. It wasn’t even a minute since he started running and his whole body and thin clothes were already drenched. He could already feel himself worry about getting sick in the following days. Perfect.

*

It was raining cats and dogs outside; Woojin didn’t expect the sudden bad weather, but he was fortunate enough to have finished his work in time and gotten to his car before it all started.

His driver was having a week off, but he didn’t mind driving, especially since the streets weren’t as crowded as usual right now.

Everything went well until he arrived at one narrow intersection; a figure dashed out from the sidewalk to cross the road, right in front of his car, and he immediately hit the brakes. Woojin thanked all the Gods up there that there weren’t anymore vehicles on the street in this area, or this could have gotten real ugly.

His eyes fly to the person who stopped surprised in front of his car and after five seconds of numb analysis his braincells restarted working. Right in front of him was Minho, a very wet and trembling Minho that was looking at him as if his life just rewinded in front of his eyes.

He absolutely shouldn’t stay stuck in an intersection, but he didn’t give a shit about that now. He took the umbrella from the back seat and got out, sheltering him and the omega under it. Minho still looked like he was in a trance, eyes blown out as if he was still to realize he was about to get hit by his car.

He took off his suit jacket to put it over the smaller male’s frame and hugged him close to his chest.

“Minho. Minho!” he tried to take the omega out of his daze and, after a few seconds, they locked eyes. “Are you okay?” he asked, distress obvious in his voice.

“Yeah… I’m not hurt, don’t worry.” He answered, his voice almost inaudible. He was still under the shock of what had happened.

“Thank God!” the alpha exclaimed in relief at no one in particular as he kissed the younger’s wet hair and forehead. “Thank God.”

“Come in the car. I’ll drive you home.” The alpha continued, and without much resistance from the omega, they both got inside.

As they arrived in front of Minho’s apartment building, Woojin exited his car and went to the other side for Minho to get under the umbrella with him; they made their way inside.

Woojin didn’t know if Minho was really okay with him coming into his home, but, by the way the younger was clutching at his hand with his slightly shivering one, he understood that the omega didn’t want him to leave any time soon.

They entered a small apartment at the end of the hallway and Woojin took his time as he observed the place. It was small - understandable, since only the omega lived here – with blank white walls decorated with a few photos here and there. Everything looked so simple, neat and familiar, just like Minho himself. His scent was also imprinted everywhere, and he felt like intruding.

Minho slowly unlaced their fingers as they had to take their shoes off, then handed him a pair of slippers.

“Sorry if it’s messy… I never have anyone coming over.” He said softly as they stood in the middle of the living room. Just as Woojin was about to answer, Minho continued: “And I'm sorry for running so carelessly in front of your car… and for wetting your seat, and your jacket too-”

“Minho!” the alpha stopped the younger from his hysterical rambling and took his hands in his own again. “It’s fine! You didn’t mean it. Nothing happened, and you’re safe, and I couldn’t give a shit about the car or the damn jacket as long as you’re alright!” Woojin said engulfing the omega in a tight warm hug and scenting him all over.

Minho reciprocated the hug and rested his head on the older’s shoulder; he had been so overwhelmed and agitated that he was about to cry mid-way through his apology, but Woojin’s reassuring words and scent calmed him down.

After a good ten minutes of hugging, Minho apologized again.

“I’m sorry. I’m being a terrible host, I’m sorry you have to witness this.” He huffed tiredly.

“Hey! None of that! I didn’t come here to make you work. I came with you to make sure you’re alright. Now, go and take a warm shower before you catch bad cold. I’ll wait right here.”

It didn’t take long for Minho to give in to his request.

After the shower, the omega made himself comfortable on the sofa in the living room, right near Woojin.

“Did you perhaps book me for tonight too?”

“Yes, I did.” It was almost the time for them to be at the hotel, but the rain was still violently falling over the city, and they both were too tired to go anywhere. “We don’t have to go though.” The hotel can just keep the money as a bail.

“I’m sorry. You wasted your money because of me…” the omega said remorseful.

The alpha took his hand in his. “Don’t worry about that. I don’t care about the money. And I don’t care about the appointment, especially after what happened today.” In no way did Woojin want to exhaust Minho even more after the stress he’s been through during the day, nor did he want to impose his presence here. Just as he wanted to get up and take his leave, Minho said:

“Aren’t you uncomfortable?”

“What?”

“Uh, I wet your shirt and your jacket too… If you want, you can take a shower while I put your clothes to dry.” The omega answered with a small smile.

If Woojin had troubles answering, it was because 1) apparently Minho wanted him to stay here and 2) the younger’s little smile and the indents at the corner of his mouth and his sparkly brown eyes and the slightly wet strands of hair that decorated his forehead were very distracting.

“Okay” he said finally, trying not to sound too enthusiastic. If he could spend some more time with the omega, he would grab any opportunity.

Minho showed him the way to the bathroom and gave him a pair of large pajamas he managed to find in his wardrobe and, while the alpha showered, he took care of his clothes, then went straight into the kitchen.

He tried to push down the embarrassment of today’s events in favor of doing something right for once and cook dinner for the two of them.

He rummaged through his fridge desperately and, after a rough and fast inspection of all the eatable things he had - which wasn’t much for a professional cook – he decided to cook some Kimchi Jjigae.  

As time passed by, he became so immersed in his activity that he didn’t hear the alpha exit the bathroom and stopping in the doorway.

Woojin was observing him with surprised yet fond eyes as he kept adding ingredients in the pan while softly humming some song unknown to him. Was it possible to fall in love every single day with the same person? Apparently, yes. Was it okay for his heart to jump out of his chest every time this angel did so much as look at him? Maybe it wasn’t, but he would take the risk to find out.

Slowly and steadily, he walked towards the omega who was still completely oblivious to his presence, and wrapped his arms around his waist while placing his chin on his shoulder as softly as possible to not startle him.

Right as Minho felt the other’s body behind him, he stilled for a solid second, then recognized who it was and relaxed in his hold. After weeks of Woojin big-spooning him, it was impossible for him not to become familiar with his big arms and hands around his torso and his warm chest against his back. And he won’t deny it; it felt amazing. It was as if he finally had someone to lean on.

“What are you doing?” the warm husky voice behind him asked.

“Cooking some spicy kimchi stew. It’ll be ready in a couple of minutes.”

The alpha’s body didn’t move from his newly found favorite position until Minho said he had to set the table.

As Woojin took a bite, he hummed in delight; regardless of the taste, he would have still loved eating whatever Minho cooked for him, but the reality was that it was truly delicious. He would never forget the adorable expression the omega made when he complimented his cooking; it was the most genuine and large toothy smile he’d ever seen him make and it pierced through Woojin’s heart like an arrow.

After dinner, they made themselves comfortable in the living room and turned on the tv, however neither of them could pay any attention to whatever drama was playing on the screen. Minho was on Woojin’s left side, head leaning on his shoulder near his scent gland, while the alpha kept him near with his arm wrapped around his back and hand on his hip.

While Minho was absent-mindedly playing with the hem of his shirt, Woojin was deep in thought; this was the first solid step, the first diversion from their hotel meetings. He wanted to take advantage of it and bring things to the next level. Less than a month is not much time, but it was enough to make him understand he liked the omega. If he continued to dance around Minho only to be rejected later on when his emotions would have increased, he’d only make the experience more painful.

“Minho. I need to talk to you about something.” He said in a quiet but determined voice.

The omega got out of his daze and straightened his back to look directly into the alpha’s eyes. “Yes?” He was anxious; he’s never seen him so serious and he didn’t have a good feeling about this.

The alpha exhaled slowly before saying: “I wanted tell you that I… am in love with you.”

Silence. Utter silence. Minho’s eyes widened but, other than that, nothing and no one moved. Love? Woojin was… in love with him?

“I liked you from the very beginning, but it grew more and more everyday, and now I’m at a point where I only want you for myself. This is why I have to ask you now, do you like me too?” the alpha continued.

He knew he had to answer to the question, he just didn’t know how. This was too sudden; he struggled to come up with something to say as the thoughts inside his brain all but fought against each other. As he took too much time to respond, the alpha’s expression turned sadder and softer than before and he lost his initial confidence.

“It’s alright if you don’t. I know you were okay with the hotel meetings because it was basically your job to stay with me, and maybe you just brought me here to thank me for giving you a ride home. If you… don’t like me back just say so. I won’t impose myself on you.” He said, taking his hand off the other’s and taking his distance in case Minho felt uncomfortable.

He was scared of seeing his reaction, but he turned to his side nonetheless and took in the way the omega’s expression went from blank to panicked.

“I- I… no, that’s not it! I l-like you! But, that’s not the problem. I am the problem! I mean-” the omega started rambling and agitating himself while trying to explain himself. He just wasn’t ready for this conversation yet, but he needed to make it clear that he didn’t hate the alpha. He took the older’s hand back in his, and tried to keep his composure, although the tears threatening to fall from his eyes didn’t help his panicky state.

“I like you! But you might not like me back like you say.” The alpha’s eyes widened at his confession.

“What do you mean? I just told you that I am in love with you!” he said again, squeezing the younger’s hand.

And, really, Minho wanted to put himself together, but his tears already started falling and he looked away from Woojin’s eyes. Upon seeing the omega cry, the alpha came back near him and brought him to his chest.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything now. I can wait until you’re ready to tell me how you feel.” He said in a reassuring manner.

“Thank you.” He younger said in between sniffles and small sobs.

They stood there, on the sofa, until the younger calmed down.

“Do you want me to leave?” Woojin asks as he wipes off the tear tracks on Minho’s cheeks.

“No!” he answers promptly. “You- you can stay the night if you want.” He didn’t know why he had gotten so needy all of a sudden, but all he wanted was to make it clear that he liked the alpha too, even if he still had to decide how and when to tell him the truth.

“Alright, then! I’ll stay the night here.”

They made their way to the omega’s bedroom and, although the bed would have been considered too small for two people, Minho managed to make himself small in the alpha’s arms as they fell asleep.

Woojin didn’t have an answer now, but that was okay because he didn’t get rejected either. He could patiently wait for Minho’s response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> I'm sorry idk what to say anymore. I only hope I'm not frustrating you with this ending lol.  
> I still have to write the 6th chapter, so I don't know when I'll get to post it, especially since I'm trying to bring this story to an end. I know I'm usually punctual, but I hope you'll forgive me this once oops.  
> Anyways, feel free to drop your thoughts in the comments uwu!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Woojin, what are your intentions?” he asks with what he hopes isn’t a trembling voice. “What do you want us to be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD! I'm not dead, just very stressed and tired. And I don't really have a talent with writing, so it took me forever to write this down. Hopefully, it'll be enough of an apology for disappearing for so long :D.  
> Thank you for reading <3

“I’m going home, hyung!” Hyunjin’s voice echoed in the restaurant kitchen. He just finished his shift of the day and he made his way to greet his omega friend.

“Already? Isn’t it too early?” Minho inquired as he was cleaning off the table that he used to cook a few hours ago.

“I asked to finish earlier today! It’s our anniversary and Changbin is taking me out tonight!” he said with his largest smile and crinkly eyes.

Minho washed his hands and spun around to hug the taller male. “Congrats, Jinnie! I’m so happy for you two! I hope you have a lot of fun!”

“Thank you!” Hyunjin said excitedly. It was so cute to see the beta so upbeat and lively. Minho couldn’t help but be a bit jealous of their relationship.

Hyunjin’s smile turned into a smirk. “Minho-hyung, won’t you tell me who this secret alpha boyfriend of yours is?”

Minho sighed loudly; the younger has been pestering him for the last weeks about this alpha smell he had on him. “I don’t have any boyfriend, Hyunjin. How many times do I have to say it?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure. Come on, hyung! It’s been more than a month! Since when is it funny to keep secrets from your best friend?” said the beta, hugging the smaller once more and subtly sniffing his gland in hopes of recognizing the scent.

“Jinnie, stop!”

“Maybe your night job boss is taking advantage of you and you’re too scared to tell anyone,” the younger says, expression darkening.

“Hwang Hyunjin, stop being ridiculous!” or maybe he wasn’t. Having an alpha boss that manipulated his staff was totally plausible, but Minho didn’t need his friend to start playing detective right now.

“OR MAYBE YOU HAVE SOME NEW COLLEAGUE THAT IS BOTHERING YOU!” Hyunjin exclaimed in high volume as he presumably had an eureka moment.

Minho tapped his mouth with his hands. “You noodle overgrown boy, what are you screaming for?” the omega whisper-shouted as he felt cooks’ eyes on them. He dragged Hyunjin into the changing room.

“Stop worrying about this! I promise I would have told you if it was something serious! And no, I don’t have a boyfriend either!”

“Well, you can’t blame me for worrying since you won’t tell anything about your other job,” the younger said dejectedly and the omega’s eyes softened.

“Yeah, I know and I’m sorry, but you can’t keep on pressing me about it everyday.”

“Don’t look so upset now. I’m not mad. Just get out of here and enjoy your date with your alpha, okay?” he said. He pulled him into a hug trying to make him feel better, and it must have worked if Hyunjin melting into the embrace was anything to go by.

“…Okay. Don’t tire yourself too much, okay? I’m always here for you.”

Yeah. Hyunjin and Changbin have always been there for him, and will always be; he was just hard-headed like that and was sure that he could keep everything under control. “I know. Now, go and have fun. Tell Binnie I said hi!”

“Sure thing!” Hyunjin added smiling.

As he looked at the younger’s back going farther and farther away, his own smile fell; why exactly, Minho didn’t really know. It may have been a mixture of physical fatigue, the anxiety that tonight he would have to go at the hotel again and a minuscule sense of jealousy of his best friends’ perfect relationship; a nice combo of emotions, really.

He went back in the kitchen and continued working; he still had two more hours to go before his shift would end, however, his thoughts kept on running in his mind fueled by whatever little spark of energy he had left in his body.

The night of the almost-car accident made it clear as daylight that Woojin was not an ordinary person; he usually came to the hotel with plain clothes, but then he saw his car and expensive looking suit and jacket that could only be casually owned by someone from a higher class.

The forever-critical eyes of this society viewed Woojin as someone who just had to have an heir, and Minho, as the omega that he was, was expected to produce an heir.

Woojin was an amazing person before he was an alpha; he’s been treating him with respect and warmth, but would he continue to do so if he knew the truth? He shouldn’t assume, but the logical part of his brain told him that he wouldn’t.

One thing was for sure: he liked the alpha, but he owed him the truth and, in the worst-case scenario, a closure for this relationship.

***

As soon as Woojin arrived at the hotel, they both fell into their routine of undressing. Minho put on the older’s shirt, got under the covers and hit play on a drama they started following online.

He didn’t know how to bring it up without ruining the comfortable atmosphere that they managed to create for themselves, even after the night of Woojin’s confession.

The alpha was sitting behind him, his chin hooked over Minho’s shoulder so he could see the series on the screen while his arms were steadily holding the smaller male close to him. He couldn’t really focus on the drama as he caught the omega’s glazed-over look.

“Do you want me to look for something else to watch?” The omega flinched as the alpha’s voice shook him out of his thoughts.

“What?”

Woojin leaned forward to better observe the younger male. “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“… you had this lost gaze in your eyes. Are you tired? We can go to sleep if you want.”

Minho looked down, avoiding the other’s eyes. “I’m tired, but even if I wanted to sleep, I wouldn’t be able to… too many thoughts.”

The older male closed all the tabs and turned the laptop off, putting it aside and coming back to the omega.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asked cautiously.

Minho wanted to say no, but this was the perfect opportunity.

“Yes.”He didn’t know how to continue. He didn’t want to ruin his relationship with Woojin, didn’t want to lose the happiness he had finally found. After several minutes and several deep breaths, he asked, “What do you like about me?” 

The alpha’s eyes widen comically and Minho couldn’t help but find it cute.

“That night, you said you’re in love with me. What exactly do you like about me?”

The alpha stayed silent for a few moments, trying to look for an answer that wasn’t just “everything”.

“I don’t really know where to start… it’s… everything,” he started babbling, eyes going left and right as he tried to find the right words, not noticing the blush that rose on the younger’s cheeks. “For starters, you’re really pretty, like, angelically pretty; and gentle and you have the cutest giggle I’ve ever heard and, I don’t know if you know, but you have these cute indents at the corner of your mouth when you smile; they’re adorable. And even if there’s not much light, your eyes sparkle and they make you even prettier!

“I also love how well you fit into my arms and how cute you look in my clothes; I’ve never seen someone look so good with an oversized t-shirt on them, it’s ridiculous.

“And I love feeling you against my chest, and your scent makes me feel like I’m at home. It’s the smell of cinnamon and orange tea and it’s so relaxing. Every time I’m with you after a long, tiring day, I feel like I can breathe again.

“I like you and your personality and my alpha is content when I’m with you; I don’t know how to explain it…”

As much as Minho tried to keep a straight face through this embarrassingly endearing confession, he couldn’t help the blush rising to his face.

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

The alpha chuckled. “I answered your question… or, at least, I tried. Now, it’s your turn. What do you think of me?”

The omega looked away in embarrassment and tried to hide his face in the older’s chest.

“I like you too, if that’s what you want to know… I already said this that night. I’ve never been in a relationship before, so I can’t really make sense of my emotions right now, but when I’m with you, I feel at ease too. I like your scent; usually alphas force it through or try to seem intimidating and confident through it, but your presence is calming and warm,” he said shyly.

Woojin couldn’t help but coo internally. Many people, regardless of their subgender, put in too much effort to appeal to each other, but the interactions always came through as insincere and exhausting. He was proud that he could give the omega a sense of security.

The alpha hugged him tighter and Minho felt as if his breath had been knocked out of his lungs, in a good way, of course. The atmosphere had become so light and soft, but he still couldn’t forget about his initial intention; he couldn’t not bring it up tonight. They were already in too deep, especially with their confessions and feelings, and he couldn’t bear to lead the alpha on. With a heavy heart, he sighed.

“Woojin, what are your intentions?” he asks with what he hopes isn’t a trembling voice. “What do you want us to be?”

The alpha sensed the younger’s slight distress, but he didn’t move from his position; instead he gently kissed his forehead and kept his arms around the younger’s body.

“That’s easy; I want us to be a couple. I want to be your alpha and you to be my omega.” he says, voice serious and steady.

Minho gulped. He could feel his omega whimper and long to be bound to the alpha. It felt so good to be sincerely desired by someone; the pull was so strong.

“… and … do you want to have kids?” His voice was small, and he almost hoped that the alpha didn’t hear him. He did, though.

Woojin laughed. “During these past few years I’ve been focusing on studying and working, so I’ve never really thought much about this, but I suppose that, yeah! If we ever mate, I’d love to have children with you!” he said with a low growl towards the end.

Minho’s heart died a little at his words, and he slowly detached himself from the older’s hold, holding eye contact with him.

“And… what if I said that… I can’t guarantee you that I can give you children?” he asked, his voice remaining a whisper. “Would you still want all of this with me if I was infertile?”

Each second that passed without a verbal response seemed like an eternity and, as Woojin’s mouth fell open in surprise, no answer coming out of him, Minho’s heart felt like dying more and more. Was this how everything would end?

Woojin was taking in the new piece of information the younger just blurted out. Things were finally starting to make a little bit more sense. Even if Minho returned his feelings, he’d unsurprisingly feel scared about not being able to bear children, especially as an omega. Most infertile omegas were usually cheated on or abandoned all together, and Woojin wanted to slap himself for not thinking of this sooner.

He’s jerked out of his self-deprecating thoughts as he hears the younger male whimper, fat tears already falling down his face and onto the pillow. He gasped.

He extended his arm to wipe off the tear-tracked cheeks, the younger flinching at the contact.

“Come here,” he said as he opens his arms.

The omega shook his head. “No, not until you answer my question.” His voice was small and nasal, tears falling from his eyes even though he tried his best to stop them.

Woojin smiled to himself and shifted closer to the omega. If he won’t come to him, then he’ll chase after him. As he got closer, the scent of distress became even more apparent and he hated himself a bit for worrying him. He circled the other’s waist with his arms and scented him to calm him; then he started placing small kisses on the neck and the shoulder and, going up, on the wet cheeks and forehead.

Within ten minutes, Minho had calmed down.

“I’m sorry I worried you,” the alpha started. “I didn’t really know how to react, or what I should say. I’m not very good with words, as you might have noticed,” he added with a sad smile.

“Is this why you didn’t accept my first confession?” Minho stilled completely against him. “I understand why you were scared. I guess I should have been more tactful about it as well. I’m sorry if I scared you…” he said regretfully.

“But- what about-” Minho stammered.

“About you being infertile? I don’t care about that. I like you for you, not because I thought you would be able to give me kids,” he said softly. He didn’t know how to elaborate on that without saying something that could worry Minho even more; it’s been a while since he’s been in a serious relationship after all.

The following minutes are silent and full of doubts, until Minho speaks again.

“Are you being serious?” He looks up, into Woojin’s eyes, and the alpha smiles reassuringly.

“Yes. I promise I’m being serious!” More than anything, he wanted to show him that he was serious about this. Minho’s eyes were still glassy and uncertain and no one could have blamed him; mere words just weren’t enough to get rid of his insecurities.

Woojin got up slightly, leaning his weight on his arm and elbow while he looked down at the young omega, caressing his cheek.

“Do you not trust me?

Minho hesitated. “I do. I really do… But people change; what if one day you fall out of love or find someone else?”

“Fair enough. But what if the same happened with you? What would I do then?”

“But you’re amazing! Why would I consider anyone else over you?” the younger interjects, the words not going through his brain to mouth filter, making him blush seconds after.

Woojin smiles. “I’ve been cheated on before, if that’s what you mean. Apparently, I’m a boring guy.”

Minho’s eyes widened. The older hummed.

“No one is perfect, and yes, people can have a change of heart. But, you’re very precious to me, Minho. I didn’t even consider children until you brought them up and, even now that you did, it didn’t really change any of my feelings for you.

“Yeah, I’m a CEO, and yeah, my parents would very much want me to have a son of my own, but I have the power to make my own decisions so, if I want to be with you, then I’ll try my best to persuade you to be my omega. I don’t really care what others think.

“We can take it slow and start knowing more about each other and we can mate when we’re ready; I’m a very patient man,” he adds humorously.

And damn right, he was patient. The fact that he has been coming to the hotel for him for a whole month is proof enough of that.a

Minho’s walls were slowly but surely crumbling.

“We’ll never know if we don’t try,” Woojin says in the end. He’s out of things to say at this point, and he hopes Minho will give him a chance.

After a couple of agonizing minutes, the omega answered. “Okay. I want to try… being with you.”

It took a whole five seconds for the words to process in Woojin’s mind, and when they did, it brought the largest goofiest smile on his face.

“Really?”

Minho couldn’t help but smile too. “Yeah, really.”

Woojin got up and brought Minho with him only to squeeze him in the tightest hug he could manage. When he lessened the stretch, he snuggled the omega’s neck and shoulders, who all but went lax in his hold and basked in his musky pheromones.

“This means that I won’t have to work at the hotel anymore, right?” he asked without opening his eyes or moving from the comfortable position.

“Yep,” the alpha growled with a tiny but obvious bit of possessiveness, and Minho all but loved it.

They scooted back under the sheets, bodies pressed against each other and legs tangled. The position wasn’t anything new, but this time, everything seemed more meaningful and intimate.

“Can I kiss you?”

Minho nodded and, without wasting a second, the older leaned down and connected their lips.

Even with all the experience of his pats relationship and hook-ups, he could still say that this was the most fulfilling kiss he’s ever had. It was just a peck on the lips, but it was so warm and sincere. Minho kissed him back, sending countless sparks through his body and warming his heart.

As they separated from the kiss, Minho’s eyes blew open, with a newly found light in them.

“Can we do it again?” he asks eagerly.

Now that he didn’t have to keep it in anymore, he went ahead and kissed the younger male wherever he could put his eyes on.

Minho fell asleep to Woojin’s butterfly kisses taking all the weight off his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this half-assed story!


	7. Chapter 7

NOT A CHAPTER

Hello, everyone! I know it's been a while...  
Originally, I had an epilogue in mind, but it took too long for me to find the motivation to write it, and with the recent events I have completely lost the energy to finish it. Thankfully, the main story was already finished and posted.

Thank you for supporting this story! Sorry for keeping you up in the air with this fic, but I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! 

And for those who were expecting a sequel for ILYW, there are little to no chances for me to write it as things are now. Again, I hope you understand and are able to forgive me for giving it up! 

Stay well, everyone <3


End file.
